


Bitter Sweet Times

by Mchogone



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Writer Is Dick Confirmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mchogone/pseuds/Mchogone
Summary: Sans decides to take a break while on duty.Breaking your schedule can leave devastating consequences.(NOTE - NOT REALLY FINISHED AND NOT GONNA FINISH, READ CHAPTER 2)





	1. New Face, Old Willow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re-uploading it as a separate story because I'm an asshole to literature rules.
> 
> If you don't know, I attempted to revise the story while it was still up. I actually degraded myself to the point where I terrified myself to get onto Archive - just the home page scared me and it didn't even have any relationship to my story. I'm going to try to not make the same mistake this time, but updates would be EXTREMELY long in between because my mind finds every single slight detail and criticizes me like a religious person arguing with a scientific person. Neither of the two are winning. For those who, for some reason remember the plot line of the other story - it will stay the same. But there are little things here and there that will be different. I worked on that and I feel like I've gotten better, so I hope this is somewhat more decent to read. Plot holes that I've forgotten to sew are being put in now. I'll explain what plot holes were missing and where they are after the chapter with them is posted. I'm extremely sorry that I've done this but this is really the only way I can continue the story without cringing and then crying and then never even starting to re vise the chapter. That's why it's almost been 2 weeks since I updated the story.
> 
> I'm extremely sorry but everything I've said is sheer honesty. I don't know whether I'll work on chapter 2 today.

  _“There used to be a tale, a tale about monsters roaming the world with humans. They lived in harmony, peaceful and beautiful harmony. One day, the humans declared war on the monsters, defeating them in a horrific war. Many lives were lost in the many battles that took place, more monsters sacrificing their lives than humans. The humans weren’t wrong in their ways, they were terrified of the damage monsters could do to them. But their actions weren’t called for, banishing all monster kind to live in darkness and despair. For centuries, the tales of monsters living on the surface grew to as little as a fairy tale you tell to children to scare them during Halloween. The giant goats ready to eat you alive, traps waiting for you to just fall into them and die. Terrifying, is it not?”_

 

Sans closed the book. It was turning to ice in his hands, he'd found the book washed up alongside a river near an abandoned shed. True, there was none of his puzzles this far from the main road, but it was nice to see various things fall into the river. He placed the book beside him, taking out his phone. It was around the time he would get to Papyrus' station, waking him up from his nap despite him suppose to be working. He didn't mind though, he knew that Papyrus had nightmares every few days. Him taking a little break is fine. He stuck his phone back into his pants pocket before hiking up the mountain side. The area was _really_ far from the rest of the forest, on it's own little peninsula. Sans never knew who had owned the shed, there was only some empty boxes inside and a table. He might never know, but if he found someone coming down this way, he'd surely ask.  
  


It was a pleasant walk past his puzzles, the snow wasn't coming down today but that didn't stop the forest from looking like a Winter Wonderland, according to some pictures Sans had found of the surface. He'd love to go up there some day, to touch the snow and experience whatever "Fall" was. It was apparently an event where the leaves fell off trees turn from green into arrays of yellow, orange, and red before falling off the trees. Sure, it left the trees dead, but it was still pretty to look at. More than once had he wondered why Snowdin's leaves didn't do the same. Sans shakes his head, he had to go meet up with Papyrus! No more wondering about the Surface! He just had to continue forward a bit more, the trees thickening to the area with Papyrus' station... Sans stops in his tracks, a few steps away from the opening. From were he was standing, he could see Papyrus smoking one of his sticks, talking to a figure. The figure seemed to be about half of his height, wearing a green shirt with a yellow stripe crossing the middle. They had on brown shorts and boots, with black stockings. They had brown hair, with pink cheeks on the sides of their face.

 

"listen, kid. i hope you really do freeze your ass out here."

"You're an ungrateful bastard."

Papyrus sneered at the shorter figure, causing them to jump. Papyrus looked down the path, seeing Sans and quickly shot his head back forward, pushing the smaller more into the clearing. Sans started walking forward, as Papyrus stood back in the middle. "hey bro. look, i'm up for once." Papyrus gave his usual smirk, hands in his orange hoodie's pocket. Sans gave him a wary look, he knows that look from anywhere. His lying face.

 

"Papy, was there someone just here?" Sans' voice sounded squeaker than normal. He was scared, but he didn't know what he was scared **_of_**. It felt ominous.

"nah bro, you're just imagining things." Papyrus walked over to Sans, placing a hand on his shoulder. "after all, you're a bit of a _empty skull_ right now." He let out a low chuckle. Sans face reflectively scrunched up.

"Oh, for Delta's sake...Papyrus, you're really going to give me a pun?"

"yup." Papyrus chuckled again, gently pushing Sans away. "maybe you should go back home. you look a little _chilled to the bone_."

 

"Fine. You better not pass out in the forest again though!" Sans started to back up, before turning around and heading on the path. He peaked back to see Papyrus looking over at his station again, and Sans took the chance to dart into the treeline. He knew something was up, something _**bad**_. And his senses were usually right! Sans crept back up to the opening, just staying within the treeline. The smaller figure walked into view, rubbing their arms. Papyrus' face instantly turns into one of disgust as he takes out his stick and dropping it onto the ground, stomping it out. "just go. no more chit chat." Papyrus quickly started pushing the figure away. "i'll be watching you." The smaller one started walking off, sticking out their tongue to Papyrus right before static filled the air and he disappeared. Sans had never seen that before...Something else caught his eye. By the clearing was a pathway, he had built a gate large enough for Papyrus to pass through on a bridge that lead to the Ruins door. Nobody except ghosts passed through it's doors. It was too big and strong for anybody to get by, but for some reason it was open.

 

That feeling of dread came back even harder, like someone was stabbing him. It hurt, Sans put a hand over his battle body's chestplate, holding the area where it was hurting. He groaned, it felt like his bones were shattering with one final blow. He only shook his head, coming out of the clearing and heading to the partially cracked doorway. "I'll check it, then leave." His voice croaked, stepping closer and closer. It felt like one of those horror movies that Alphys had convinced him to watch before. The door was cracked enough to let in a little light and for Sans to partially stick his skull into. His face lit up in shock as he slipped out of the crack, falling on his tailbone. He covered his mouth to avoid throwing up. Inside had been a visible trail of dust, leading to the exit. Only now is he seeing the small trail in the snow, he had though it was just some snowflakes that haven't broken yet. He took off for a brisk sprint back towards the forest, taking out his phone and texting Papyrus.

  
  _Sans - Get everybody out of Snowdin now! There's a murderer going around!_


	2. Not a chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a chapter

I'm not going to continue on this story. I've grown tired of working on it and I can never just sit down and do it. Needless to say, I'm not giving up on this, however I'm not going to continue like this.

I have a story concept called "Colony 9", in which the Sans in this story will be in. I'll gently explain what this story was in that one. In a less confusing manner, I'll be dropping hints from the Sans in "Colony 9" for what this was turning out to be. For that reason, I'm not going to put what was planned on here, unless if I decide that I'm not going to do "Colony 9" or not have Sans in "Colony 9". "Colony 9" is kind of like a sequel to this, however I'm still debating on the Sans' importance in the story, so it can't really be considered a sequel, more like the backstory to one of the characters.

Why is this still up? I feel like I need to apologize to the people who wanted to read Bitter Sweet Times. I'm leaving this up so maybe they can find this and realize what I decided to do and not wonder.

And that's it. I hope you have a good day or night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I'm a dick.


	3. Oh shit an update

Hello, it's dickwad writer again!

I wanted to give an update for "Colony 9". As of right now, it is CERTAIN that Colony 9 WILL be worked on, and in the next couple of days, no less. I have planned out Colony 9 and feel as if it will be amazing!

I am currently on fall break, so I'll have time to work on the first chapter. However, Colony 9 will not be taking up the majority of the time that I do write. I've grown somewhat distant from Undertale, and am not as familiar as I was with the fandom. I won't give up on Colony 9 however, so look forward to the first chapter soon! This fic will be put into a series as the first book, just for organization.

I hope that you enjoy the first chapter whenever I get it out. Have a wonderful October.


End file.
